Orihime and the Espada
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Orihime is kidnaped by the Espada  and its Ulquiorra's job to watch over her but he starts to feel something for her and Aizen and the rest of the Espada start to grow attatched to her. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!


_**Orihime and the Espada**_

After Orihime healed Grimmjow Azien looked down at them from his throne and smirked.

"Thank you Orihime…Ulquiorra please take her to her room" he smiled.

"Yes Aizen-sama… come woman" he said grabbing Orihime by the wrist.

Ulquiorra gave Orihime clothes similar to theirs and walked toward the door.

"Put those on I will be back with your food." He said.

Orihime obeyed and put the clothes on and sat on the big white couch and waited for his return. Ulquiorra came back with a big tray of food.

"Now eat" he said in a toneless voice.

"No thank you I'm not hungry" Orihime said.

"Eat it or I will make you" he said.

Orihime sighed and started to eat.

"Good I shall be back soon to take your plate away" Ulquiorra said walking out of the room.

Once Orihime finished she sat quietly on the big white couch and gazed at the moon threw her window. Then she felt a some one behind her so she turned around.

"Aizen-sama wished for me to give you this so you wouldn't be too board" Ulquiorra said handing her a book.

"Oh um thank you" she said shyly.

"Now get some rest" he commanded leavening the room.

Once he walked into the hall he saw Grimmjow smirking at him.

"Why are you standing out here?" asked Ulquiorra.

"No reason just find this amusing" Grimmjow snickered.

"What is so amusing?"

"I think you have feelings for the little human" Grimmjow laughed.

"Don't be so stupid you trash I'm merely following Aizen-sama's orders" Ulquiorra said.

"Sure keep telling your self that" Grimmjow laughed.

Later that night Ulquiorra went to Orihime's room to check on her. She was sleeping she shivered for a moment and turned on her back. He walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek then he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stupid fool I told Nnoita to give her two blankets I guess I have to do every thing my self around here" he whispered to himself walking out the door.

Ulquiorra came back a few moments later and put a blanket on her.

"Good night woman" he sighed walked out of the room. _ What is this feeling…er it's probably nothing…_

"Hey Ulquiorra!" a female voice said from behind him he turned around and saw Tia with an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"What's with you and the Human? And why dose Aizen-sama need her anyway?" she yelled.

"I am following orders and she is his tool she will heal all of us when needed" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Well it's not fair she spends so much time with Aizen-sama" she yelled.

"Some ones jealous" Ulquiorra sighed walking to his room.

"I am not!" she yelled down the hall.

Ulquiorra ignored her and kept walking unable to stop thinking of Orihime. The next morning Ulquiorra went to check on Orihime and found her sprawled out on the big white couch.

_How ridiculous… _he thought looking at the sleeping Orihime.

"Hey woman wake up…" he said.

Orihime squirmed in her sleep.

"No…no Tatsuki…I can't eat any more…." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Woman I said wake up!" Ulquiorra said in a much higher voice.

Orihime rolled onto her back and sighed.

"You…. Need….To smiled more Ulquiorra…." She mumbled again.

_Smile?...ugh that's it…_he thought he didn't wish to use force to wake her but it seemed to be his only option. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime by the shoulders and shook her.

"Woman! Wake up!" he yelled.

Just then Orihime's eyes opened she looked scared because she was now looking at Ulquiorra who was very close to her face.

"Oh uh good morning Ulquiorra" she smiled.

"Why didn't you wake up I was calling you…" he sighed.

"Oh u were sorry I didn't notice…" she said.

_Obviously…_he thought "Any way your breakfast shall be here in a few minutes then Azien-sama wishes to see you" he said stepping out.

_Orihime is very cute when she wakes up…uh I mean um never mind why am I thinking such things…I'm an Espada I cant fall in love…perhaps I should confront Azien-sama? No he doesn't care about my problems… wait love? No I'm not in love…_ Ulquiorra thought nervously as he walked toward the kitchen to find Nnoitra cooking.

"Nnoitra what are you doing? Haven't I told you not to cook or even touch anything in the kitchen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh I was um just preparing the humans breakfast" he snickered.

"I don't trust you with food now leave" Ulquiorra snapped.

"Aw why not? I'm a very good cook" Nnoitra smiled.

"Knowing you your probably doing an experiment with the food now leave" he yelled.

"What if I say no" he yelled back.

Ulquiorra reached for his sword but Ichimaru walked in.

"Is there a problem here?" he smiled.

"No sir…" they both said.

"Very well then" smiled Ichimaru walked out of the room.

Nnoitra sighed and left not wanting to get into any trouble with Azien.

"Now I'll have to make a whole new dish for the human…ugh Nnoitra is so troubling…" he sighed as he started to cook.

Once he was finished he wheeled the chart into Orihime's room and found her reading the book he gave her.

"Here's your breakfast now eat" he ordered.

Orihime sighed and started to eat not wanting him to feed her again. Ulquiorra turned to leave the room but he was stopped.

"Wait!" Called Orihime.

"What is it woman?" he asked.

"Can you please sit with me?" she asked nervously.

"If I sit with you will that make you eat faster?" he sighed.

Orihime nodded and blushed.

"Ugh very well then" he said sitting next her.

Orihime started to eat and she noticed Ulquiorra was staring at her and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Um would y-you like some Ulquiorra?" she asked nervously.

"Just eat woman… Azien-sama would like to speak with you" he snapped.

Orihime nodded and started eating but food on her chin caught Ulquiorra's attention. He sighed and took her napkin and whipped her face Orihime turned a bright red.

"What's wrong woman?" he asked.

"N-n-n-nothing! I'm finished!" she said nervously pushing her food aside.

"Very well come Azien-sama is waiting" he said walking toward the door.

Orihime followed him into the big white room where Azien sat.

"Hello Orihime how did you sleep?" he smiled.

"Um very well thank you…" she said nervously grabbing her sleeve.

"I called you here today to tell you that your friends are trying to rescue you…." He said blankly.

"Rescue me?" she said somewhat in a happily voice.

"Yes but we can't have that so Ulquiorra will take you to the world of the living to hide out for a while" ordered Azien.

"Ok" Orihime agreed in a small voice. "I'll go pack then" she said walking back to her chambers.

"Thank you that will be all Ulquiorra" Smiled Azien.

"Yes Azien-sama" he bowed as he walked out he found Grimmjow and Szayel in the hall way.

Grimmjow and Szayel started laughing witch really pissed Ulquiorra off.

"What's so funny?" he snarled.

"You have to go to the world of the living with that human!" laughed Szayel.

"Not like you mind since you two are in love" Grimmjow teased.

"Grimmjow I suggest if you want to keep that arm you silence yourself immediately…." He snapped as he walked away.

"What's his problem he knows you were messing with him" snickered Szayel.

"Yea I know but he's been acting strange lately" sighed Grimmjow.

As Ulquiorra entered Orihime's room he saw her on the ground crying.

"What's wrong woman why are you weeping?" he asked in an icy voice.

"M-my friends…. There actually going to rescue me…." She sobbed.

"It's best to forget about them…. You're an Espada now" he whispered wiping away her tears.

"B-but" she started.

"You are merely Azien-sama's tool now silence" he snapped.

"Yes…" she whispered.


End file.
